Nosirs
are a trio of Rank D Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A big-nosed trio who always protest their innocence and deny all knowledge of things that go awry." Appearance The Nosirs are a trio of Yo-kai triplets. They're all short and wear purple sweater vests, blue bowties, magenta pants, and black eye masks. They have large, thick noses and dirty blond hair. To tell one apart from the other, one of the three wears a small pair of eyeglasses, while another has a large nose hair sticking out of his nose and holds a small vanity mirror. In the English version, the nosir with the nose hair has been oddly changed to a string of olive colored mucus instead. Personality They all deny everything and correct people. They aren't used to gratitude or compliments. In the English version of the anime, one of the Nosirs say "Ah ah ahhh." while the other one with the glasses says "No sir-ee bob!" The last Nosir with the snot from it's nose says "That's snot it!" Relationships Powers and Abilities When Inspiriting their targets, the Nosirs make people second guess the course of action they are about to undertake. In an academic test environment, these Yo-kai can cause unneeded levels of stress. The leader of the Nosirs is also able to infuse himself into an object, namely the Yo-kai Watch, and is the source of the soundbyte of when the wearer inserts a Yo-kai Medal the wrong way. Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to Befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Nosirs appear under cars and vending machines in Downtown Springdale and Shopper's Row. They can also be found in Gates of Whimsy. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): ''"We don't want to fight anymore! We don't want to leave you! Nuh-uh-uuhh!"'' * Loafing: ' * '''Receiving food (favourite): ' * 'Receiving food (normal): ' * 'Receiving food (disliked): ' * '''Freed from Crank-a-kai: 'History' The Nosirs appear in EP007 while Nate's class is having a multiple-choice test, constantly disrupting the children's attempts to choose answers by their trademark denials. Nate eventually identifies them and confronts them on the rooftop, attempting to summon Jibanyan but accidentally inserts the Yokai Medal the wrong way around. The Nosirs point this out, and Whisper notes that the Nosirs were actually helpful for once, for which Nate thanks them. This completely throws off the Nosirs, who admit that they're not used to being appreciated. Out of gratitude the first Nosir Inspirits the Yokai Watch so he can tell Nate whenever a Medal is inserted wrongly, and the other Nosirs fly off towards the sunset. Trivia * The Nosirs are one of the few Yo-kai that Nathan befriended in the anime that didn't give him their Yo-kai Medal. Rather, the leader of the three upgraded Nate's watch by "fusing" with it instead. This could mirror the fact that Nosirs have not made an appearance in the video games until Yo-kai Watch 2, which is further supported by not being registered in the Yo-kai Medallium in the Recap Time of that episode. Origin Name Origin * The name "Mitomen" is a cross between the term mitomu (認めん), meaning "don't be sure", and the English word "men". * "Nosirs" is a portmanteau of the words no and sirs, or a play on the phrase "no sir", a respectful denial. * "Noseñores" is a combination of the world no and señores(sirs) and also play the phrase "no señor"(Nosir). In other languages * Japanese: 認MEN Mitomen * Korean: 그게 아니야 MEN Geuge Aniya MEN * Chinese: 否認MEN (Hong Kong) or 否認男 (Taiwan) * French: Les Non-non * German: Nein-nein * Spanish: Noseñores * Portuguese: Não senhor * Italian: No Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai